Sexting Drabble Steferine
by littlemisskatherinepetrova
Summary: Stefan convinces Katherine to try sexting.


Katherine looked at Stefan's last text message to her.

_ I know you can't say no to me that's why I said it_

She rolled her eyes, smirking he was so cocky at times, one of the many things she loved about him.

Katherine was naked with just a towel wrapped around her, when they had started this little text flirting. She had just gotten out of the shower, preparing for their first date. But the text flirting had taken a different turn, Stefan now wanted to try out sexting. Katherine tried to get him to save it for another time, so she could continue to get ready. But Stefan was stubborn, and obviously horny, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Who was Katherine to dash a horny man's fantasy? She was more than willing to oblige and give him what he wanted.

Katherine moved over to her bed and leaned her naked body up against her headboard pillows behind her, phone in hand. She sent her first text message.

_**Katherine:**__ So naughty Stefan what are you wearing?_

_**Stefan:**__ Just my black boxers. _

_**Stefan:**__ What are you wearing?_

_**Katherine:**__ Nothing. I'm laying in my bed, naked and all wet, touching myself imagining it being you._

Stefan looked down at the phone and imagined Katherine naked on her bed playing with herself just like she did when he was with her the other night. Stefan immediatly felt his dick grow hard. Closing his eyes for a moment he visualized it in his mind, his breathing started to quicken.

Just a few minutes later Stefan heard the text messaging beep on his phone again, he open the text.

_**Katherine**__: Take your boxers off Stefan, and don't go under the covers keep yourself out and exposed for me._

Stefan eyes scanned over the text message and quickly listened to Katherine without hesitation.

_**Katherine:**__ Are you exposed for me, baby?_

It took Stefan a few more seconds than he wanted to answer her, already lightly stroking his hard cock. He couldn't believe how turned on he was with a few dirty text's and some very sultry visuals.

_**Stefan:**__ Yes, I'm already stroking myself Katherine, wishing it was your hand instead of my own._

_**Katherine:**__ Mmmm.. I wish I was there to watch you. I would watch you stroking yourself for me, before I placed my hand on top of your's helping you along your length. _

_(No Response)_

Katherine took that as a good sign, that Stefan was in the middle of taking care of himself with her words and visuals.

_**Katherine:**__ Then I would move your hand away, as I wrapped all my fingers around it, stroking your dick in slow pace, picking up speed gradually. You would moan my name louder and louder with each stoke. _

Stefan started to slowly move his hand up and down his shaft in a slow rhythm at first picking up speed with each stroke just as Katherine was explaining. He started grunting out of pleasure, closing his eyes as he did it, he started to picture Katherine's mouth around his dick.

With his one good hand he picked his phone back up and started typing

_**Stefan:**__ I am picturing your mouth around my cock right now, I feel you sucking on it with just the right amount of pressure. Knowing exactly how I like it._

_**Katherine:**__ You would fill up my mouth immediately with how big you are. I would open my throat up all the way so that I could deep throat you._

_**Katherine:**__ You would be pumping yourself into my mouth as I reached up making sure to give your balls the attention they need. Squeezing them into my hands._

A Stefan continued to hold the phone in his left reading Katherine's texts he was pleasuring himself with his right hand. He started to alternate between light strokes that he could barely fee but the pulse in his throbbing erection and fast strokes that were over as soon as they began.

_**Stefan:**__ I need more details Katherine, I'm about to cum...hard._

Katherine smirked so proud of herself for being able to give Stefan the ultimate sexting experience.

_**Katherine**__: My tongue is circling around the head of your cock, as I suck furiously grabbing onto both of your hips pulling you into my mouth more, barely breathing._

_**Katherine**__: Your fucking my mouth now slamming your cock into it as I feel the deep of your head in the depths of my throat._

_**Katherine:**__ Does that feel good Stefan? Penetration?_

Stefan groaned as he tightened his hand on his cock stroking upward no longer alternating between strokes. They where fast and hard needing his release he was too close to hold out any longer. With one final stoke Stefan grazed his thumb over the tip of his head pretending it was Katherine's tongue.

_Fuck Katherine_ was the last word that came out of his mouth before Stefan threw his head back, hips jumping off the bed as he came hard, all over his hand, and his thighs.

Releasing himself and the phone Stefan laid on his bed completely still trying to catch his breath.

**[15 minutes later]**

_**Katherine:**__ Stefan did I make you cum for me?_

Stefan grabbed his phone careful not to move, since he hadn't cleaned himself up yet.

_**Stefan**__: Yes, I'm glad you can't say no to me. I have to go clean myself up now before I pick you up._

_**Katherine:**__ I wish I was there to lick up every drop for you._

_**Stefan:**__ Katherine don't get me going again otherwise I'll never make it to your house._

_**Katherine:**__ Okay but I expect to have my turn once were in person._

_**Stefan:**__ Don't worry about that. I have a few ideas in my on how to thank you._

_**Stefan:**__ See you soon._


End file.
